poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Playing with the Nebel Plateau Pokemon
Here is the scene where Ash, Serena and Clemont summon their Pokémon to play with all the Nebel Plateau Pokémon goes in Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. (Then Ash and Pikachu turns to the Nebel Plateau Pokémon, but they are still terrified and hides in the bushes) Tai Kamiya: No, it's all right. (The Nebel Plateau Pokémon hides in the bushes again) Emerl: There still scared of us. Clemont: It must that they're scared because we're here. Takuya Kanbara: How are we suppose to convince all the Pokémon we're very harmless? Serena: Well, we maybe humans. But Pokémon are still Pokémon. Alright, now everybody out! (She threw three Pokéballs bringing out Sylveon, Braxien and Pancham) Ash Ketchum: Yeah! Great idea! Clemont: I'm in! Tino Tonitini: Same goes for me! Lor McQuarrie: Don't start the party without me! Carver René Descartes: Okay! Tish Katsufrakis: Let's do this! (Tino threw his Pokéballs bringing out Charizard, Lucario, Salamence, Braviary, Alakazam, Bisharp. Carver throws his Pokéballs letting out Manectric, Flygon and Mightyena. Carver throws her Pokéballs bringing out her Absol, Weavile and Arcanine. Tish throws her Pokéballs letting out Meganium, Glameow, Medicham, Togekiss and Summer Sawsbuck) Anna: Let us try! Elsa: Yeah! (Anna throws her Pokéballs letting out her Lucario, Seviper and Heracross. Next Elsa throws her Pokéballs letting out her Glalie, Dragonite, Malamar, Buziel, Arbok and Pangoro) Kristoff: Wait up! (Philmac watch while the heroes having fun with the Pokemon) Philmac: Hmph... (Smiles a little) (Kristoff throws his Pokéballs letting out his Swampert, Machamp, Scolipede, Houndoom, Luxray and Steelix. Ash throws his Pokéballs letting out his Greninja, Hawlucha, Talonflame and Noivern. Clemont throws his Pokéballs letting out his Chespin, Bunnebly and Luxray) Serena: You see, you don't have to be afraid of us. Let help us show them we're friendly. Tino Tonitini: You too, you guys. Tino's Lucario: Okay. Flain: '''Come on, There's nothing to be afraid of! (All the Pokémon agrees) '''Tino's Lucario: '''Right. (Braxien uses it's stick and make a ring out of fire for Sylveon and Pancham to jump through the fire rings, as for Chespin tries to jump through, but ends up getting it's tail burned and runs around and puts out the fire on dirt, Then Espurr appears. Next Hawlucha is doing fighting pose to impress a Psyduck. Next Pikachu, Dedenne and Zigzagoon are playing each other. Then Sylveon uses it's fairy ribbon to calm a frightened Litleo down, and we see all the heroes' Pokémon team playing all the Nebel Plateau Pokémon) '''Bonnie: '''Wow! This is great! '''Serena: '''Yeah! '''Hi-Five Ghost: '''It worked! '''Vulk: Sweet success! Zorch: Now there not afraid of us! (Volcanion feels injury on it's leg) Ash Ketchum: Volcanion, are you okay? Clemont: Hey, wait a minute! The Pokémon Hunter! Thomas: Oh, no! He hurt Volcanion too! Kimia: You need help too. Volcanion: I need nothing. Magearna stay out of the flower field for a while, okay? Ash Ketchum: But what about you? (Then force pulls Ash away) Bonnie: Hey, wait for me! Eddy: You should've run with Volcanion! Agumon: Wait up! (Pikachu, Dedenne, Zigzagoon and the Mixels follow the other heroes) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes